The Twisted Adventures of Two Knock Out Fangirls
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: This Whole story was created during a wild/funny Pm'ing chat between myself and Mrs.Knockout. When I, Girl Supersonicboy, and Mrs.Knockout get sucked into the Transformers world and find ourselves on the Decepticon war ship, The Nemesis, we must find a way to escape while on the run from Soundwave, Megatron, and any other Con we run into. And if lucky, will we meet our fav red Con?
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA people of fanfiction. this is a new story that Mrs. Knockout and i have come up with for you. this whole story was created through PM between the both of us and it only started out as a funny little joke that escilated into this what we have here now.**

**she asked me to post it and i couldn't help but go ahead with it. She is an awesome writer people, you should really check out her works like 'Knockout's Sparkling' that is one of my fav stories of TFs!**

**Okay i have blabbed enough. ON with the story!**

The day started out like any other: went to school, came home, and went to bed. But what was odd about this day was what happened in the late hours of the night.

Sometime during eleven and midnight, i heard a loud hum come from outside my house; something that sound ever close to a large jet. Getting up out of bed, i went over to my window and saw an odd green light coming from the drive way of my house.

Curiousity got the better of me and i ran outside to find myself in front of a large swirling portal. "odd." I stated but before i could do anything else the portal grew double its size and engulfed me completely.

* * *

"Hey... Hey you okay?" a voice was calling out to me and I couldn't help but try to ignore it and go back to sleep. turning onto my side, I mumbled something between 'go away' and 'five more mintues'.

"Fine be that way." the voice stated and the next thing i know is that i am being batted on the head with an extremely hard pillow. "HEY! what the scrap was that for?!" I shouted out and turned to face my attacker to only see a girl I had never met before.

"You wouldn't wake up so what else was I supposed to do?" she shouted at me and crossed her arms in a angered manor. looking around my surroundings, i was shocked to see that i was no where i had ever been before. The room we were in was moutainous tall with odd tools hanging from the ceiling. and off in a corner was what looked to be an extrememly large computer screen.

"Where in Primus name are we?" I asked and to my surprise the other girl looked at me with shock. "You know Transformers lingo?" she said and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm crazy for them but that's besides the point. Do you have any idea as to where we are?"

"If my guess is correct, which I bet by Primus it is, we are aboard the Decepticon war ship; The _Nemesis_." looking at her with a odd expression, the girl pointed to the wall and as I turned to look at said wall I saw a very large purple Decepticon symbol. "Ah, I see."

"Now the next question is this: How on Cybertron did we end up here?" the girl stated and and i gave a shrug. "I don't have the slightest clue. Maybe... Did you happen to come here in a large green portal?" i asked the girl and from the look she gave me, she did.

"Maybe, somehow, we have been transported into the world of Transformers!" Both of us suddenly squeeled in joy at the thought of being in the world of Transformers and from the way the girl started to jump up and down along with me, I say she wanted this to be true as well as I.

"I don't even care how it happened; this s the best day of my life!" the girl screamed and I nodded. "I know!We are the luckiest girls in the world!" I shouted out and before I could think, the girl started to dance to a beat only she could hear.

"But where in the _Nemesis_ are we? Looks to me like some form of a storage room." I stated and this brought the other girl's dancing to a stop. "Aw, i was hoping we be in Knock Out's room." turning to her I placed the biggest smile on my face. "You just read my mind, but sadly I don't think that is where we are."

As we both turned around to study the room, I noticed that the door was closed shut and that there was no way to open it from the inside. "Well, wherever _here _is, we're not getting out until someone comes and opens the door." i stated and the other girl nodded.

"That sucks. If this was one of my stories I would have made a key randomly appear or have Knock Out come to my rescue." I dont know what brought this to my thoughts but I just had to ask. "Do you happen to write Fanfiction?" the other girl looked at me in complete shock and nodded.

"Neat. What's your name?" I asked. "My Fanfic name is Mrs. Knockout. What did you choose for yours?" "Girl Supersonicboy." the girl gave me a confused look and I shrugged. "I had nothing better."

"Cool. So since we are stuck here until otherwise... what now?" Giving off a shrug, I sat down on the floor and placed my arms behind my head. "Sleep? it was still dark out when I came here." Mrs. Knockout smiled and nodded. "Sleep sounds good. Here," as Mrs. Knockout tossed me a pillow she had behind her it hit me in the head. "I had two with me when I came here. You can use the other one."

"Thanks." placing the pillow under my head, I looked over to see to see that Mrs. Knockout wasn't far from me and was soon asleep. taking her idea, I closed my eyes and soon allowed sleep to take me.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been asleep but that didn't matter right now. what did matter was silencing the irritating noise that was filling the room.

"Mrs. Knockout, go back to sleep and turn off whatever it is you're using!" I shouted/groaned, taking the pillow and covering my head. Suddenly, a hand grasped my wrist and pulled me up off the floor and tugged me under a large table.

"I-It's not me." Mrs. Knockout whispered at me as she pointed out to an area of room. Looking out at the floor, my eyes soon went up, up, and **UP** till I soon found out what was causing Mrs. Knockout to be worried. "S-Soundwave."

Soundwave was standing off in the corner and he was... buffing his face screen? The buffer was buzzing wildly and Soundwave looked to be trying to clean something off the screen. "Wonder what got on his screen to make him want to clean it that bad?" I whispered as I continued to watch the mech. "Maybe Airachnid gave him a kiss on it? if she kissed my screen, I would want to clean it as well."

Nodding in agreement, we both continued to watch as the buffing never ended. "You should try going back to sleep Mrs. K.O. when Soundwave leaves, I'll wake you up so we can run out the door." Mrs. Knockout nodded and laid herself down and rested her head on her pillow.

turning back to Soundwave, I sat down and waited for him to stop buffing. Little did I know thought that this was going to take a while.

* * *

"How long can that mech buff? He's buffing that screen like Knock Out does with his finish." I grumbled as I continued to watch over Soundwave. If I had to guess, Soundave had been buffing for a good three hours. Mrs. Knockout had been having a hard time sleeping and I didn't blame her. I had dosed off once but it didn't last long when Soundwave bumped up the power on the buffer.

"Okay, that's it!" I huffed and it was just loud enough to wake up Mrs. Knockout. "What's wrong 'Girl?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "I have finally had it with Soundwave and his buffing. Even Knock Out doesn't do this much. His finish would be gone!" I shouted as I stood up and stomped over to Soundwave's pede.

"Give it a rest Soundwave! I think you got rid of it three hours ago!" I shouted out but the mech only continued to buff his screen; not taking any notice to my presence.

"Aargh!" turning around to Mrs. Knockout I saw how she pressed her pillow over head and began to rock back and forth. "STTTTTOOOOPPP IIIIITTT! I Haven't slept the whole night!" but Soundwave ignored her as well. Mrs. Knockout looked ready to snap and from the way she shouted at the mech, I guess she had gotten lesser sleep than I had thought.

"That's It! I've had it!" Running off to a wall I saw the plug the buffer was in and with a great tug I unplugged it. When the buzzing sounds of the buffer came to an end Soundwave stared me down then sends his tentacles after me. Yelping out in fear I turned around to run anywhere, I didn't know if he knew about Mrs. Knockout yet so it was best to run everywhere else but near her. "Sorry! Sorry!"

As I am running about, Mrs. Knockout looks like she is about to help, but when she takes one step out of her hiding spot a red laser is shot at her and as she looks above her she sees Laserbeak. "What did I do?!" Mrs. Knockout shouts as she joins me in running. "You'll never take us! NEVEEEEERRRRR" Mrs. Knockout sounded as if she was imitating Miko but Soundwave only tilts his helm and Laserbeak starts shooting at us again.

"Look out!" Mrs. Knockout shouts and pulls me to the side to dodge the incoming attacks. "We need to find a hiding spot!" she shouted and just as she did I spotted something that could just save our skins.

"Look! A hole in the wall!" pointing over to said hole, we both rushed into it and thankfully it was only big enough for us to get in and not Soundwave's tentacles.

As we are safely inside the hole, we both look at each other and sigh/laugh. "Victory!" Mrs. Knockout shouted as she gasped for breath. but just as we were about to take a rest, Soundwave steps in front of the hole and blocks are only entrance and exit. "Oh Scrap. How long do you think he'll stay there?" I asked and as we wait for Soundwave to leave but we soon see that he isn't going anywhere.

"I'm afraid that if I say what I think he might really stay that long... " Mrs. Knockout says and as if on cue Soundwave doesn't move. "If that's the case, we could actually start digging our way out." Mrs. Knockout suggest and I give her a confused look. "I suppose you don't have a spade with you, Girl'? Or at least a spoon?"

Shaking my head, I place my hand under her chin and turned it to where she could see that the hole in the wall was also a tunnel and it looked like it went on for a few feet. "Oh... that seems like a better idea."

As we began to silently walk down the tunnel, I looked back at the hole we came in and noticed that Soundwave had yet moved so he hadn't heard us leave. "Hey, Mrs. K.O," "Yeah Girl', what is it?" I pointed back to the hole and I laughed lightly. "Maybe after this we should buy Soundwave a silent buffer as a peace offering."

Mrs. Knockout nodded and began to laugh with me. "Hmmm... Where do we get a buffing tool silent and that big?" She did have a point, where in the name of Primus would we get one that is silent? "Oh, I got it!... Ebay." the way Mrs. Knockout had said this just made me laugh, she had thought of the best idea but had made it sound too funny because she had said 'Ebay' in the Optimus Prime voice.

* * *

After a while of none stop laughter, Mrs. Knockout and I soon came to another opening that lead into another room.

"Wonder what room this is. Hopefully not another Storage ro-" Mrs. Knockout stopped her sentence cold and I couldn't blame her. There before us, standing in all of his evil glory, was none other than...

"Megatron." Both of us whispered/shouted as we ducked back into the hole.

**So what do you guys think of this story, and I have come up with?**

**Leave a review but be nice about.**

**And remember, Please check out 's story 'Knockout's Sparkling'. it would mean a lot to me.**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**

**x)**


	2. Chapter 2: a Not so scary 'Con & Jetpack

**another chptr for this little story created by and myself.**

**let's see where we end up next.**

I couldn't believe it! Why did it have to be the room of the Decepticon war lord himself we had to walk into! Why couldn't we have walked into Knock Out's room instead?

"This is Bad. Very Very Bad!" Mrs. Knockout said as we stayed inside the tunnel, not even daring each other to take another peak at the deadly 'Con leader. "Bad don't count it. this right here, this is Scrap Bad!" I stated while at the same time i was trying to listen in on Megatron to see if he had heard us.

As I continued to listen, I began to hear an odd noise that sounded an awful like an angry growl. "What in the name of Primus is he up to?" I asked, and doing one of the most stupidest things ever... i stuck my head out the whole to look at Megatron.

Once my head was out, I looked over at the mountainous 'Con who was standing in front of what looked to be a large mirror. "GRRR! GRR GRRRR!" raising an eyebrow I continued to watch the scene before me with a confused look. hearing a little shuffle, I looked down at the floor to see Mrs. Knockout watching this... whatever this was with me.

"Is he... is he trying to scare himself?" Mrs. Knockout asked and we continued to watch Megatron and sure enough, "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Megatron again growled in front of the mirror.

"I-I think he is." I busted out before I plastered my hand over my mouth to silence my laugher. Mrs. Knockout was trying her best as well to keep quiet as she hid her head in her shirt but as we continued to try our best to stop, I knew it wasn't going to last much long. Quickly pulling out my phone, I went straight to video camera and began to record the event of a life time.

"So going on YouTube!" I stated as Megatron let out another scare try. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR! GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!"

As my video goes on recording, Megatron lifts his arms and began to try out "scary" positions. After seeing this i had enough and stopped my phone to use both my hands to block out my crazed laughing. Luckily Mrs. Knockout pulled out her own phone and took over for me. "Don't forget facebook Girl'. This is so going viral."

"I always wondered how he managed to make such a scary face without trying. No way those were naturally learned." I stated but i must have jinxed something because right when i finished speaking, Mrs. Knockout's phone began to flash and ring. "Scrap! My mom!"

I couldn't say what made Megatron turn around; Mrs. Knockout's phone or her sudden outburst scream but none the less he turned around and looked at us with fire in his optics. "Who's there!"

" Uh oh, Busted. Run Away!" Mrs. Knockout shouted and before i could think she busted a move and sprinted down the hall. "Hey, Wait for me Ms.K.o!" Looking back at Megatron I saw him coming for me. letting out a girlish squeak, I ran after just barely missing Megatron's clawed servo.

As i finally caught up with , we both turned our heads to hear the thundering cry of Megatron being royally pissed. "You will regret that fleshlings! Just wait until i get my servos on you!"

Once we were a safer distance away from Megatron's room, Mrs. Knockout and I slipped to the floor to take a break and catch our breath. "I think we were better off bugging and hiding from Soundwave." I stated while raising myself back up, "Come on, lets keep going before Megatron kicks in the walls to get to us."

Sharing nods, we both continue down the hall.

* * *

After a while we soon came to another opening this one looking just like the others. "What's with all the holes in the wall? Do the 'Cons have a robo mice problem or something?" Mrs. Knockout stated and it made me shudder. "I hope not. I wouldn't want to become its next meal."  
Entering this room, we both saw that it was nearly too dark to see and it was nothing more than empty. Besides a lone box sitting off in the the corner. "what's that?" I asked as we both walk over to it to investigate. "Wonder why that's in here?" Mrs. Knockout asked and I had to shrug; I didn't have the foggiest idea.

"Maybe it has something we can use to get out of here?" I stated as I rip the box's top off and pulled out what looked to be an odd little hand gun. But it didn't look like it was made by human hands. it was a deep purple with blue lines going all around it.

"What is this thing?" pressing a button on the guns handle it began to transform and wrap around my arm forming a metal protective skin. Once the thing had formed over my arm, a gun popped out of it. "Odd?"

Presses another button that was now on my elbow, it then transformed again and traveled to my back turning into a jet pack!  
"Odd, yes. But I think it's our ticket out of here now." Mrs. Knockout stated as she fiddled with the now jet pack. "One problem. How our we going to get out of here with two angry bots on our tailpipes?" Bringing this up made both of us shack in fear at being squished by the two towering 'Cons.

"Other problem, one of us will have to carry the other since there is only _one _jet pack thingy. And since I have problems lifting my suitcase when traveling... I guess I'm being your problem." giving off a irritated groan, I turned to where Mrs. Knockout could latch onto the jet pack as we were flying. But just as i was about to take off, Mrs. Knockout tapped my shoulder.

"I just thought about somthing. We just don't have Soundwave and Megatron after us! What about Laserbeak and Ravage and Frenzy and Rumble and..." "Alright, alright!" I shouted out to stop her; I knew there were others to worry about but I didn't want to think of them. "Yes, there are many other bots on our tailpipes. Doesn't make the situation any easier by stating it... unless..."

As the gears in my mind began to turn, i began to form a plan and from the look on I think she was thinking the same thing.

"Unless we somehow manage to get into Soundwave's processor and take control over everyone and everything through his connection with them!" Bingo, we were on the same page. "Simple: 1)find a way into Soundwaves room, 2) tap into his computer, 3) over ride his systems and 4) uses Laserbeak and the others to distract everbody else while we make our escape. Simple enough, right?" I stated but as I finished I think I had lost Mrs. Knockout.

"Sure, simple... I guess. And while we're at it we can find a map to find the quickest way out of here and if we got time... upload Megsy's video to the internet!" Nodding at the last part, I placed my hands down on the jet pack's handles and positioned myself for my first time flight. "Ready to go?"

Mrs. Knockout nodded and pointed with her finger to the whole. "Lead the way."

Flying through the tunnel, I soon bring us back to Megatron's room but to greatly find that he was gone and he had left the door opened. "Thank you Megatron. Hold on tight. I am no expert when it comes to fly this thing very well." takes the hint Mrs. Knockout holds onto me tightly to where she was nearly clawing into the jet pack. Starting up the jet pack, we silently fly up close to the ceiling so no one can see us and zoom out into the halls.

* * *

For sometime, we just flew around the halls. Making left turns and some rights and some more lefts. At this pace, i don't think we'll be out of here until... next year. "You sure you know which way we gotta go? Cause I feel like we flew in a circle...for the thirty-fourth time!"

"Oh, I _know_ the way. i just decided not to take it... Of course I don't know!" Mrs. Knockout grumbled something under breath about 'How long this is taking' or 'I wish we had a map' as we continued one down the halls.

Taking a sharp left turn, I tried to stop as we nearly came into a collision with the back of a vehicon drone helm. Making the jet pack rise above the drone, and I hovered over the drone. But as we looked more closely, we saw that it was not just one drone but five!

"shhh! Quiet! Maybe they don't notice us." Mrs. Knockout stated but just as the words left her lips the jet pack made a loud beeping noise and the engine... DIED! as we fall down, we come crashing onto the drone's helm and if the clank that came from our landing wasn't loud enough to wake the dead, i don't know what will.

"uh oh." Mrs. Knockout said in a small quiet voice. Me on the other hand just simply blurted out "oh **scrap**!"

**another CHPTR in the twisted story of and me, Girl Supersonicboy.**

**Review please and dont forget to check Mrs. Knockout****'s**** page.**

**Until then...**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: We are a Virus to the 'Cons

Well, if being on the Decepticons war ship wasn't bad enough; crash landing on a Drone's head was the next worst thing. As Mrs. Knockout and I sat on the Drone's head, we watched as it sent up one of its clawed servos at us and tried to snatch us up. Trying to think of someway to get out of this mess, my mind came up with only one solution. "Quick! Slide down his armor."

Mrs. Knockout gave me the most shocked looked I have ever seen and if I had to guess she must be thinking I'm crazy. "Are you crazy?! What if we slip off and smack right into the floor?" yup, she thought I was crazy. As we dodge another claw attack, I grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the edge of the Drone's helm. "Got any better ideas?!"

Mrs. Knockout didn't say a things as she looked at the oncoming servo in horror; this time if we didn't jump it would certainly get us. "Hang on!" As we leapt off the Drone's helm, we begin to slide down it like a deadly playground toy. The screams from the both of us were so mixed with emotions that I couldn't tell if Mrs. Knockout was having fun or just about to have a heart attack.

As we finally came to the ground with a great big **THUD,** Mrs. Knockout and I shared painful groans as we rubbed our now sore bums. as Mrs. Knockout finally stopped rubbing her rear end, she looked up and pointed a trembling finger above her. "Run?" looking up, I saw the drones quickly bending down to snatch us up. "Run!" Quickly we began to run through the drones legs and rush behind them but they are much faster than us and start to catch up with us.

"What are we going to do! We can't out run them." I shouted out as I jumped out of the way of a sharp digit coming at me. "The jet pack! Turn it back into the gun! Maybe it will slow them down a little!" Mrs. Knockout shouted as she tripped and fell on her face. Bringing myself to a stop, I watched as the drone closest to her began to reach for her and Mrs. Knockout was petrified with fear.

Quickly presses the button on the side of jet pack, the gun transformed around my arm and hummed to life. "Take this drones!" I shouted as I fired the gun. But something went wrong as the power in the gun was so intense that after I shot at the drones I was sent flying back a few feet and land on my rear end... Again. Giving off a irritated hiss, I pushed myself up to see the mess the gun had made

"Wow." was all Mrs. Knockout or I could say at what we were seeing. All the drones were now on the ground smoking thick black smoke and their optics were a dark off lined black. "That thing packs a punch." Mrs. Knockout said as she pushed herself up and walked over to me and helped me up. " So... what's the plan?" Mrs. Knockout asked as we began to walk around the drones.

"Find Soundwave's room! Duh." I shouted while giving a soft whap on the back of Mrs. Knockout's head. "Oh, right. How? Run around in circles until we stumble upon it?" now this made me think for a moment. How were we going to find Soundwave's room? Flying around didn't help and now that the pack was dead for now we could do that again. "Maybe this Jet pack/Arm gun/... Whatever this thing is has something that can help us." I said as I started to poke the gun on my arm and suddenly the gun hissed at me and shifted into what looked to be a phone thingy attached to my arm. as the large screen on it turns on, a hologram pops up showing the whole map of the Nemesis.

"This thing is sure really handy isn't it?" Mrs. Knockout said as she ran her hand through the hologram, watching the image fuzz up and form around her fingers. "Yeah, whoever made this I owe them an energon cube and energon goodies... but wouldn't this have helped us like an hour ago?" Mrs. Knockout nodded but pushed me along in the direction that showed the way to Soundwave's room. "Yes it would but we didn't fiddle with it much at the time so lets just go with the flow and head to that room now."

OoOoOoOoOo

As Mrs. Knockout and I continued to travel down the halls of the Nemesis, thankfully drone free, we soon came to a big gray door but not just any door. "Soundwave's room. Finally." Mrs. Knockout said as we walked up to it and placed our hands on it. "Sweet! ... but how do we get in?" I asked while slamming my hand against the door hearing the thick metal bang loudly.

"Blast it with the gun again and this time I'll hold you down so you don't go flying off into the distance." Mrs. Knockout said as she pulled me back a little and then bent down to hold my legs tightly. "Okay, here goes nothing." Pointing the gun at the door, I fire but I still got jerked a bit even with Mrs. Knockout holding me steady. As the smoke settled, looking at the door I saw that the gun had made a reasonable size hole for both Mrs. Knockout and myself to walk in.

"After you." Mrs. Knockout said as she let go of my legs and walked next to me as we stepped into the room. As we soon set eyes on the rooms inside, we saw the many large and tower computers that belong to Soundwave and how each of them were off. "Great, which one do we use?" Mrs. Knockout asked as I counted the computers in my head. "Don't know... try them all?" I said with a shrug and Mrs. Knockout also gave a shrug as we began to climb up to the computers by the many wires that draped by them.

As we each took a computer to start off with, I pressed a big purple button and it only brought up a useless picture of... Knockout. in his room... alone? As I pressed the buton quickly to shut off the picture, I closed my eyes while shaking my head. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that." Looking away from her computer, Mrs. Knockout looked at my screen with a confused look. "Didn't see what?"

"You don't wanna know... this is going to take some time and thinking on figuring out these computers." I said as I pressed a couple more buttons and only cybertronian letters popped up. Mrs. Knockout nodded and continued to press her own buttons or more like she jumped from button to button always doing the greatest distance between them. As she jumped again, she landed on two at the same time and a large image of the Decepticon symbol popped with files underneath it. up "Hey, this one looks useable! Decepticon database! Score! Now we just gotta make some sort of virus and the next time he's plugging into this system we got him!"

I nodded but then a thought crossed me. "Well, we just gotta figure out how to make a virus like that... Or do you know how to make one?" I asked and Mrs. Knockout shrugged before giving her head a scratch. "Hmm... we need one to take over the control of Soundwave... The Cons do have those themselves, don't they? Viruses with which you can take control of something?" I thought about and nodded. it did seem like something the Decepticons would have. "I'll just search the network for them..."

As Mrs. Knockout pushed a couple more buttons, a screen lit up. Turnin back to my computer to see if I could help look for the virus Mrs. Knockout gave off a very loud fangirl squeal. Turning to see what she was doing, I saw Mrs. Knockout standing very still before the screen and drooling at who was on it. "You found the Photo I saw earlier didn't you?" I asked not even daring to look back up at the red medic.

"... M-maybe." Mrs. Knockout said as she leaned in looking like she was about to kiss the screen. "Um... Let's try to stay focused okay? If we want to get off this Death 'Con ship we don't need distractions like ... _That_. No matter how appealing it or he is." I said as I clicked the button again and Knock Out disappeared and in his leave a file popped up with many different forms of Decepticon viruses. 'Must be our lucky day' I thought as a surprised smirk formed on my face.

"BINGO!" Mrs. Knockout and myself say together and we gave each other a big high-five." Okay, which one do we choose... how about this one?" Mrs. Knockout said as she clicked on a virus that showed a video of a 'Con being zapped into a form of stasis but will leave the 'Con's nervous working online. As the gears in my head hummed with life I thought of how this would allow anyone, hence us, the power to hack into the 'Con giving us complete control over him.

"That will work perfectly. Time to download this bad boy into that silent bad mech." After programming the virus into the computers, Mrs. Knockout and myself slip off into a small nook in the wall and wait for Soundwave to come... and we wait... AND WAIT! I think we waited so long that I had fallen asleep with drool coming out of my mouth. "Okay, this is taking forever. We need to speed this up." Mrs. Knockout said while giving me a shake.

"Allow me." I said as I stepped out of the nook and pointed my arm at a computer we didn't use. pressing the button on my arm, the device transformed back into the gun and I shot at the computer. Again the blast was so powerful that it sent me back into the nook, slamming into Mrs. Knockout. "Nice job 'Girl." Mrs. Knockout groaned as she roughly shoved me off her and I landed on my face. "But it did the job." I said pointing my finger at the damage the blaster had created.

The computer now had a small hole in it but it was sparking wildly. "Soundwave has enough computers in here that he must really care about them. So, if one gets busted he must know about it." I said as I pushed myself off the ground while rubbing my sore nose. "True, but how long till he figures-" Mrs. Knockout began to ask me but I quickly slapped my hand over her mouth while pointing over to the now open door with the towering silent Mech looking at his busted computer. "He figured it out." I said in a whisper.

As Soundwave walke over to the computers, he began to type something's while trying to repair the busted computer. "Almost, almost..." Mrs. Knockout chanted but I silenced her with a flick of my finger and made a 'sh' with my other finger at my mouth. After Soundwave figured that the computer was too busted to fix, he brought out his tentacles and plugs into the computers to download the information in it. But not even a second after he did this. the virus downloaded into him and he was sent into Stasis with a electrical hiss.

"SCORE!" I shouted as I pulled Mrs. Knockout out of the nook, "Let's get this party started!" As we start to climb up Soundwave's slender frame, I saw that the virus had also affected Laserbeak and the bird wasn't trying to attack us. "How to get to Laserbeak?" Mrs. Knockout asked as I helped her up onto Soundwave's shoulder. "If we want to pass the virus to the others how are we going to do that?"

"You see something?" I said as I pointed to the little jets that were part if Laserbeak. As Mrs. Knockout stared at them as well, she saw where I was going with this and smiled. "Oh yeah! We only gotta get the birdie out of here and he can fly us out of the Nemesis!" She shouted and I nodded. "Then lets online him!" I said and this made Mrs. Knockout look at me in confusion. "HOW?!"

Looking down at the stasis birdy, I gave a shrug and leaned against Soundwave's helm. "Pfft, kick him?" Mrs. Knockout shrugged as well and gave Laserbeak's wing a good hard soccer kick. As Soundwaves chest transformed it caused Laserbeak to come loose. "Jackpot!" Mrs. Knockout said as she jumped onto his body and held onto his neck and sored down with him to the floor like a wind surfer.

"Okay, just give me a mo' to activate the virus so Sounders here will keep Megatron and the rest of the Cons busy." I said as I poke around in Soundwave's neck cables until I rerouted them to where his screen popped up an image of all his creations, besides Laserbeak, and the words "attack all Decepticons on it. Nodding my head in my completed job, I looked down at Mrs. Knockout as she was tweaking Laserbeak to where she could fly him around like a airplane. "Look out below!" I shouted as I jumped down and with the last bit of jet pack power I safely land next to Mrs. Knockout on Laserbeak's back.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Mrs. Knockout said as she powered up laserbeak and the bird slowly began to rise up."Freedom here we come!" I shouted as Mrs. Knockout finally got the hang of controlling Laserbeak. "Let's get out of here. I don't want to be the one who comes in here and wakes Soundwave from this state." Mrs. Knockout said as he flew out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOo

As we flew around the Nemesis on Laserbeak, we didn't find any of the 'Cons and we were beginning to wonder where they all were. "Wonder how the Decepticons are dealing with Soundwave's creations?" I asked as Mrs. Knockout fkew us towards a door and it opened to show a scene we least expected. "Whoa!" was all Mrs. Knockout could say and I couldn't blame her.

In the room was Megatron and the other 'Cons and they all were in deep battle with Soundwave's creation. Each fighting off the other and each taking a turn on the winning side with blasts, scratches, and bitting going back and forth between the two. "Think we over did it?" I asked as I watched Breakdown get tackled by Ravage. "Nope."

Suddenly, Megatron was shot at and it caused him to look at us in both surprise and hatred. "Filthy vermin!" Looking over at his right, Megatron picked up a Drone and tosses it at us.

"Scrap!" Mrs. Knockout and myself screamed as we watched the drone coming at us while screaming as well.

**Sorry about not updating this.**

**I was busy with my other stories.**

**Nothing much to say but to go check out Mrs. Knockout's stories. especially 'Knockout's Sparkling'**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


End file.
